All I Want For Christmas
by AmyBella88
Summary: Essentially a smutty epilogue to Christmas Planet, but can stand alone. Rose/10 Het. Lot's of Lemons, so don't read if that's not your thing. Rose and the Doctor's first time...


**This is a essentially a smutty epilogue to my story Christmas Planet, but it can also stand alone. Lot's of lemons, so if that's not what you're looking for, leave now. If you do like it, or have any constructive criticisms, please let me know! Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks! **

* * *

The doctor and Rose walked briskly through the little cobbled street arm in arm. Excited as a pair of kids on Christmas morning, they made their way back to their suite through the cozy corridors of the Hotel Noel. When they arrived at the door, both were panting slightly from the exertion of their quick pace, but also in excitement. This was the night. Finally, Rose thought to herself, her many fantasies about the doctor were about to be replaced by the real thing. It was more perfect than she could have imagined it. Here on Christmas Planet everything was so charming and the doctor had just treated her to the most romantic dinner of all time. They had spent the day with flying reindeer and the evening had been filled with delicacies, candles, and yes, kisses too. Now all that was left was the night, which loomed before them, seductive with possibilities.

The doctor fumbled for the large, antique key and eventually opened the double doors. They both paused for a moment in front of the large and inviting sleigh bed. "Rose, I…"

"Doctor…" they both spoke at exactly the same time. Rose laughed nervously.

"If you don't want to do this…" started the doctor again.

"I do" answered Rose quickly.

"Right… I do too." said the doctor in his awkwardly endearing way. The doctor made the first contact, wrapping his arms around Rose and capturing her mouth in a kiss. A tiny thrill of nerves and desire ran up and down Rose's spine. It was nothing they hadn't done before, but this time the passion was undeniable. They became frantic quite quickly. Rose reached up and entwined her fingers in the doctor's thick hair, and the doctor daringly slipped his hands down to cup her bum. They parted to take a breath, even with his superior respiratory bypass system, the doctor was gasping.

"Rose, I want this to be special for you, but I don't, er, I don't know how long I can last…" the doctor panted out. "You don't know what you do to me…"

"I'm starting to get an idea." Rose smirked playfully, as she boldly ran her hands over his kilt feeling the hardness underneath. The doctor let out a rather un-manly squeak of surprise, which turned into a groan as the fabric created a delicious friction. Rose giggled.

"Ah, ah, ah, Miss Tyler." Chided the doctor playfully, "Shouldn't it be ladies first?" He drew her close again, this time burying his face between her shoulder and throat. His stubble tickled the sensitive skin, and another giggle escaped Rose's lips. The doctor began to kiss and lick his way up Rose's neck, pausing to nip and suck at her pulse point. He wanted to mark her, so the world could finally see that she was his.

"Ohhh" Rose breathed. "Mmm." Goosebumps rose on her arms at the feeling of the doctor's mouth moving up to taste the curve of her ear.

"You taste delicious." Murmured the doctor. "Better than chocolate, better than apple grass, even better than bananas…" Rose smiled.

"'Bout time," she said, "Ever since you got this body you've been tastin' everything! I think you've got an oral fixation, Doctor. Don't know how many times I've caught you with your fingers in the marmalade jar… I was starting to get a bit jealous."

"Oh Rose, I've definitely got an _oral fixation_…" the doctor answered huskily. These words caused heat to rise up to Rose's face. Was he really implying? Did he mean…? "I want to taste you, Rose." The doctor raised his head to look her. His eyes were almost black with lust, and Rose could see a hunger there that made her knees turn to jelly. Luckily, the doctor had a firm hold on her, or she might have collapsed then and there. Rose nodded a silent assent, and the doctor started slowly pulling at the straps of her golden dress. One by one they slipped off of her shoulders, and the doctor kissed each place a strap had left behind. He cherished every millimeter of his Rose that was slowly being revealed to him. His mind was entirely focused on undressing this golden creature in front of him. The doctor reached for the hem of the gown and gave a tug. In one fluid movement the entire garment slid to the floor exposing Rose's lingerie clad form. She gasped at the feeling of cool air playing on her bare skin, and impulsively tried to hide herself from view. She worried that now the doctor could see her, he might reject her. How could her perfect doctor desire a chip-noshing ape?

The doctor's mind was far from chips, however. In fact, for once it seemed that the doctor's mind had gone completely blank. It was all he could do not to drool at the sight of his companion's curves finally revealed to him. It was better than he had even imagined. And he had imagined this moment many times. Suddenly becoming conscious of Rose's shyness, he reached out for her hands and pulled them gently away from her body. "Let me see you, Rose." The doctor pleaded. "You're the most beautiful being in the universe." He said reverently. Rose gave a small, disbelieving laugh, but one look from the doctor silenced her. There were many things he would tease about, but Rose's body was not one of them. He was utterly in love with her, _body_ and soul, and would hear no criticism of either, even from Rose herself.

The doctor started kissing his way down Rose's chest, while his hands skimmed lightly over the small of her back. The feeling was electrifying for both of them. The doctor reached her heaving breasts and nuzzled them lovingly. He took the lace of one cup between his teeth and pulled at it playfully. "Mmmm, Doctor?" Rose began hesitantly. She was loving the feeling of his mouth on her, but she wanted to see him too. "Aren't you a little overdressed?" She began to push his suit jacket off of his broad shoulders.

"M'kind of busy here…" he responded, voice muffled. The buzz of his lips tickled the sensitive skin of Rose's cleavage. Half of Rose wanted to just give in and let the doctor have his way with her, but the feisty Londoner in her demanded fair play.

"Not fair, Doctor." She demanded, pulling him up to standing and reaching around trying to figure a way to get his kilt off. She eventually gave up, and just thrust her hands underneath the tartan fabric, eager to discover the mysteries of Gallifreyan anatomy. She found him bare and grasped his length, working her hand up and down. The doctor growled low in his throat. The sound sent a wave of heat right to Rose's core, flooding her with moisture. "I'm starting to see the advantages of a kilt…" she noted, "easy access."

The doctor was incredibly aroused by this rarely seen aggressive side of Rose. He imagined scenarios where they could explore it together, but decided that if he was to maintain any control at all, they would have to be saved for another time. He regretfully moved Rose's hands away, and undid the kilt himself. She was sorry to release his hardness, but decided to busy herself undoing the buttons of his shirt instead. Together they made short work of the doctor's attire, and he was left completely bare in front of Rose. She stood back for a moment to admire him. To her slight relief he looked quite human, except perhaps a bit larger than the average male. She had half believed he would have two, as her mother had once cheekily suggested.

"Like what you see?" the doctor asked, striking a silly pose, flexing his muscles.

"Mmm…" Rose answered as she moved in towards him, pressing her body against his. Their mouths met in another crushing kiss, trying to get as close to each other as possible. The feeling of skin on skin was amazing.

"Now who's overdressed?" whispered the doctor, seductively. He proceeded to pull down her bra straps, and thrust his hands into the cups, firmly grasping her breasts. Rose moaned, as he teased her nipples into hardened peaks with the pads of his thumbs. He withdrew his hands intent on removing the bra altogether, but met with trouble undoing the clasp. He reached for his sonic screwdriver instinctively, but of course found nothing as he was entirely naked. Rose laughed, and unhooked the bra herself, casting it aside onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"Put your hands on me, Doctor" she said huskily. He didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around her, and drew his hands over her panty covered bum, up around her hips, sliding up the buttery smooth flesh of her stomach, and took her breasts into his hands. Again, he had the urge to satisfy his oral fixation, and lowered his mouth to her left nipple. He swirled his tongue around it, drawing up her flavor, and was rewarded with a gasp from Rose. He spent a few delightful minutes teasing each breast with his clever tongue, laving and sucking, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. Eventually he worked his way kissing down to her belly button. He gave several short licks to the skin right underneath, and Rose made a noise close to a squeal. He was finding erogenous zones that she hadn't even known existed. Just as the doctor was getting tantalizingly close to the place where Rose's wanted him most, he abruptly stood. She made a faint noise of protest at the absence of his mouth.

"Will you lay back for me, my Rose?" he asked with so much love in his eyes. He lowered her to the bed with one arm, and grabbed a down pillow for her head with the other. "Okay?" he asked. Rose was nervous. Was he really going to taste her there? She had given blow jobs before, but Mickey and Jimmy had certainly never wanted to reciprocate. The doctor sensed her hesitancy, "Rose…" he whispered. "I want to give you pleasure, I can smell you, your pheromones, it's driving me mad. I love you. I need to taste you." Rose felt another rush of wetness from her center. She once again gave her silent consent with a nod. The doctor moved up to kiss her mouth sweetly, and then lowered himself to his knees next to the bed. Rose's legs dangled down, and the doctor took her foot in his hands and softly kissed her arch. He used his mouth to work his way up her calf and thigh, and down the opposite. He gently parted her legs, and rested them over his muscular shoulders. Rose could feel his hot breath through the soaking material of her panties. He hooked his fingers into them and pulled, as Rose lifted her bum allowing the doctor to slide them off. He lowered his face and kissed tantalizingly all around her mound. When he finally buried his nose into her damp curls, Rose threw her head back in ecstasy.

At first he went slowly, mapping out her sensitive flesh, discovering what made her moan or call his name. He twirled his tongue over her tight bundle of nerves, spelling out words of devotion in the Gallifreyan alphabet. Rose let out a stream of swear words at this motion. She was climbing higher and higher, careening toward an explosive orgasm, but every time she got right to the edge the doctor pulled back. He expertly used his lips, tongue, and even teeth to bring her just to the brink, never letting her fall over the edge.

"Doctorrrrr..." Rose groaned, pleading.

"Hmmmm?" the vibration of his response caused Rose to gasp. He swiped his tongue down through her slick folds, and suddenly thrust it into her hungry entrance.

"Oh God, Doctor! Yes!" Rose screamed, unable to thoroughly articulate her pleasure. She was so close. Next the doctor ran his fingers up her thigh, and spread her open to him in one swift movement. He blew gently up and down her dripping core causing Rose to shiver and moan. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably now. The doctor covered her once again with his warm mouth, but this time he slipped two long fingers inside of her. Having read a thing or two about the anatomy of humans, the doctor knew to curl his fingers upwards until he found that spot that made Rose cry out. He thrust his fingers rhythmically into her, each time brushing the sensitive spot.

"Come for me, Rose." He commanded. "I want to see you come." He added a third finger, and gently nipped her clit simultaneously, sending her over the edge. The doctor groaned, as Rose screamed his name, clenching down on his fingers repeatedly. He kept his mouth on her, but turned his eyes towards her face. Her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth open, wailing as she came. It was the most erotic sight the doctor had ever seen.

As Rose came down from what was most certainly the most intense orgasm of her life, the doctor gently withdrew his fingers and lifted her up onto the pillows in the middle of the bed. He joined her then, wrapping his whole body around her, and covering them both with a soft blanket. He nuzzled her sweetly, until she recovered enough to speak. "That was… amazing." She said, though amazing fell short of describing the sheer ecstasy of the experience. "I wanna do it to you." She told the doctor. The image of Rose taking him into her mouth, while he tangled his hands in her golden hair reminded the doctor of how painfully hard he was becoming. Oh God, he wanted, no needed, to be inside her.

The doctor moved in and kissed Rose again, tracing her lips with his talented tongue, seeking entrance. She opened herself to him, and he thoroughly charted her mouth for a few moments. Rose pressed her naked body up against the doctor's, relishing in the connection. His sparse chest hair against her breasts was causing the heat to rise up in her again. She reached down between them and caressed the Doctor's stiff cock. She used her thumb to gather the moisture leaking from the tip to ease the sliding of her hand. He couldn't help it, and bucked his hips into her hand.

"I want you inside me, Doctor." Rose whispered into his ear.

"Yes, Oh Rose, Yes." The doctor moaned. He put his hand over Rose's, and stilled her for a moment. "I should tell you something first…" he began. Rose tilted her head to the side, confused. The doctor swallowed hard, causing his adam's apple to bob up and down. "Time Lords, wellll, we're not exactly like humans… You see when I… that is to say, when we, err…" he trailed off, embarrassed.

"When what? What are you talking about, Doctor?" asked Rose, frustrated he was wasting time.

"Well the biological imperative of the Time Lords isn't identical to that of the human male. Despite the almost identical external structures, the function of said structures is not quite what you would call analogous. This is significant mostly in the design of the ejection of genetic material from the aforementioned structure." The doctor blushed.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" Rose shouted. Between Rose's sex-hazed brain and the doctor's overly clinical babbling, he might as well have been speaking Sycoraxic. "Are you going to fuck me or not?" Rose insisted. Hearing her use those words made the doctor stiffen even more, if that was possible.

"I just want you to know that it may feel different with me than what you're used to…" the doctor insisted.

"If what just happened is anything to go on, Doctor, I don't think I have anything to worry about." Rose assured him. "Besides, I know you would never hurt me. I trust you."

"It shouldn't hurt." Said the doctor, "but it might feel a bit uncomfortable towards the end… I'm going to flare out, you see. That's what happens when a Time Lord orgasms. I may have to stay inside of you for longer than is normal for humans."

"Oh." Rose said, but then thoughtfully answered, "Doctor, as I see it, the problem is you _not _being inside of me. I would be just as happy for you to stay forever." The doctor nodded, relieved. Perhaps he should have told her more about Time Lord sexuality, but it took all the restraint he had to explain the basics. He could tell how ready Rose was for him from her temperature, her heart rate, and her scent. He captured her mouth with his, powerfully dominating the kiss. Rose felt the doctor shift more of his weight onto her as he reached down to position himself. He nudged Rose's legs further apart with one knee and spread her open for him. Once, twice, he ran his length through her wetness, teasing her clit, and then all at once he entered her.

"Rassilon!" he hissed he felt her tight warmth squeeze him. It took Rose a moment to adjust to the doctor's girth. She whimpered slightly in the combined pain and pleasure of feeling him buried within her. The doctor stilled at the sound and kissed Rose ever so gently.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she responded, already beginning to move her hips against his. The doctor wanted to be gentle with her, but her movements were making it nearly impossible.

"Rose…" he warned. She already knew what he was going to say.

"Just take me doctor. I want it hard. We can do slow later." Hearing Rose's pouting mouth say those deliciously obscene words destroyed the last bit of the doctor's resolve. He began to thrust into Rose again and again, so deeply that he could feel the resistance of her womb. Being joined with Rose, feeling her silken depths gripping him was too much. The doctor knew he would soon flare and empty himself into his sweet Rose.

She was coming undone from all of the sensations. Feeling the doctor filling her so completely was satisfying on a whole new level. His pace thrilled her, seeing him overcome with lust was immensely erotic. Her body responded to his instinctively bucking to meet his powerful thrusts. Both of their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat now, and they slid over each other in a slick dance. The doctor locked eyes with Rose. He wanted more, wanted to merge with her in more than just body. He raised his hands and placed them gently on her temples. Suddenly Rose felt a wave of energy begin to build throughout her whole being.

"Let me in, Rose…" the doctor begged.

Rose felt something nudging against her mind, sort of like a forgotten dream coming into focus. She grasped at it, pulling it in, allowing the doctor entrance. Now he could feel her, and she him. Their shared emotions of intense love and gratitude spiraled through both minds. The doctor could finally see how much Rose truly loved him, how she really meant to be with him forever. Rose could feel the darkness and pain still part of the doctor from the Time War, but also how she had brought light and love back to his broken soul. The telepathic intimacy only increased the physical connection. Rose felt a tightness coiling deep in her belly. The doctor kissed her once more and removed his hands, lessening, but not removing the mental connection. He cupped and squeezed Rose's breast with one hand, and with the other reached down to stroke her at the point where they were connected.

The doctor had reached his breaking point. With a loud cry of her name, he flared and flooded her with his seed. Rose could feel him coming deep inside her as he fiercely rubbed her clit, and it sent her over the edge as well. His sudden increase in size along with the sensation of his release spurting against her walls brought her to a new height of pleasure. Rose's screams and the doctor's grunts as he finally emptied himself intermingled. At last, Rose fell back into the pillows, boneless. Her body was like jello after her blinding orgasm. The doctor, still flared inside her, rolled them over to a more comfortable position, all the while murmuring sweet nothings and peppering kisses all over Rose's face. Their telepathic connection slowly faded as their bodies cooled down from their fervent love-making.

"Thank you." The doctor said simply to Rose.

"Thank _you_." Rose responded.

"Rose Tyler, I love you and I will love you until the end of time." The doctor stated firmly.

"Mmmm," Rose hummed happily. "I love you too, my Doctor. Forever."


End file.
